I Can't Do This Anymore
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: After finding out that Katniss' love act was just for the sponsors, Peeta is crushed. Crushed, knowing that Katniss doesn't and will never feel the same. But what Peeta doesn't realize is that Katniss does love him… but she just didn't know it at the time. But what happens when she tells him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Do This Anymore

I quickly shook my head, hoping that my thoughts would just vanish. I just wanted so peace… for once in my freaking life. "Ugh!" I groaned and pounded my head against the table. Just then, a giggling Prim skipped into the dining room.

"Oh Katniss" she sighed and rubbed my back soothingly. "You just never seem to get a break do you?"

I shook my head, knowing that she was right. Prim, of course was right. I never did get a break. I was always running around trying to get things done. Well… that was until the games. Before the games started I was always prowling out in District 12's woods hoping to be able to bring home some form of a meal. Then I was forced into the games.

"Katniss… maybe if you take a walk… maybe you'll feel better"

"No" I groaned once again, and returned to pounding my head against the table.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

I sighed just as my mother walked into the room as well. "Will you _please_ stop banging your head on the table." She grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry mom!" I called towards her retreating body.

"You know what I think would be good for you?" Prim spoke up and sat down in the chair across from me.

I took a deep breath. "What Dr. Prim?"

She giggled. "I think it would be good for you and Peeta to spend some time together."

I looked down towards the table sadly. I haven't really spoken to Peeta lately. We were finally back in the "friend-zone" again but I was afraid to be around him. I was afraid that I was just going to ruin everything again. When Peeta found out that my love act in the first games was only just for sponsors… he was crushed. But what he didn't realize was that I _actually_ did love him. Unfortunately, I didn't know it at the time… I didn't know a lot of things at the time. But then again, I was never really around Peeta much to be able to get to know him.

Prim sighed and shook her head. "I know what you're thinking Katniss… but I really do think that your two should hang out more. Do you know what I mean? What I'm trying to say is that you two really need to catch up… you've barely talked to him since the Quarter Quell."

"But Prim-"

She shifted her gaze and whispered softly, "I know you love him Katniss"

My eyes widened slightly. "How did you-"

"Who loves who?" slurred a drunk Haymitch as he came of course, stumbling into the room unable to balance himself. When he reached the table, he gripped it as if he were to let go he would end up falling into an abyss.

I jumped up. "What do you want Haymitch?" I growled. "Look _dude_. I'm getting tired of you barging in here without giving any notice!"

He simply shook his head. "Calm down _Sweetheart_. I just came by to see if you had any Whiskey."

I scrunched my eyes in confusion as I caught sight of the full bottle of alcohol he clutched in his hand.

"Haymitch! You have a full bottle right there!"

Slowly, he looked down at the bottle. "Oh" he chuckled. "Well… I'll just be on my way" He slurred and stalked off.

"Katniss" Prim said softly. "Will you just _please_ talk to him?"

"Why Prim?" I took a deep breath. "What's the point?"

"You guys are so freaking depressing. I mean, Peeta rarely smiles anymore and all you freaking do is stare at the walls feeling sorry for yourself."

"Fine Prim." I sighed and Prim smiled. "But just answer this…"

"What?"

"How did you know that I love Peeta?"

Prim scowled. "Because I'm your _sister_ Katniss. "I'm not _that_ stupid… besides… it's not _that_ hard to notice."

Once again, all I did was groan and slammed my head into the table.

"Katniss Everdeen!" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes "Sorry!" I called back. "It was an accident"

I stood up and walked over to the door, removing my father's old leather jacket from the coat rack.

"Where you going?" my mother questioned, her eyebrows raised. "I haven't seen you out of the house in a while"

I shrugged, slipping on the jacket. "I think I might stop by the bakery."

She nodded and returned her attention back to the medical concoction she was working on. "See you later."

I nodded and slipped out of the house.

I swung the bakery's glass door open and the bell above dinged. I stopped in my tracks, inhaling the strong aroma of freshly made bread. I stepped forward and stood patiently at the unoccupied counter. "I'll be there in a second!" Peeta called from the kitchen, followed by the sound of clanging metal.

"Take your time!" I replied.

"Katniss?" he called.

"The one and only"

A few seconds later, he emerged from the kitchen in his always flour covered apron. I couldn't help but notice his straining muscles under his skin tight white shirt and the way his blond hair slightly covered his eyes. His stone face suddenly broke out into an ear to ear grin. "Katniss… I… I haven't seen you in a while."

I smiled in return and leaned down to gaze into the glass display cases, eying the fresh cheese buns standing proudly. I liked my lips and returned my gaze back towards the handsome Peeta.

"Of course you're eyeing the cheese buns."

I grinned. "How much for all of the cheese buns there?" I asked and pointed to the fresh buns.

He smirked. "Not a freaking thing."

I groaned and banged my head against the counter.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

My head shot up. "What are you… my mother?"

"No… but I don't need your blood on my freshly washed counter Katniss."

"Look… will you just tell me the price so I can lock myself back up in my house and eat these buns?"

He chuckled. "Like I said before… _you_ don't need to pay anything. They're yours… take them"

I scowled and slammed about twenty coins down onto the counter. Peeta frowned. "Katniss… I don't want your money… please… just take the bread... I have crap to do."

For some reason I suddenly got defense. "What are you going to do Peeta? Let me guess… you're going to make out with your girlfriend!"

"Katniss no…"

"You're going to go get drunk aren't you?"

"Katniss" Peeta replied sternly.

My eyes began to water. "You're just going to leave me… aren't you?"

Peeta jumped over the counter and stood in front of me. His eyes searched my face, looking for some form of emotion. "Katniss…" he whispered. "Katniss… no… I would _never_ do that"

I simply shook my head. "Peeta… please just tell me one thing."

He wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Anything"

"You love me… real or not real?"

"God Katniss… that is the _cheesiest _line ever."

I snorted. "Just answer the question Peeta."

Peeta scrunched his eyebrows together. "Do I even need to answer that question Katniss?"

Of course, that answer triggered the next wave of tears.

Peeta groaned and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Will you _please_ crying?" he begged.

"So you don't…"

"Katniss!" he exclaimed. "I've said it tons of times… even on national television… of course I love you. But it hurts me knowing that you don't feel the same" he frowned.

I sighed. He still didn't know… he still didn't know that I too felt the same way. Just then, the bell dinged. I turned my head to lock eyes with the just entering customer. Of course, there stood Delly smirking possessively in her skin tight showy dress. She glanced at me, giving me the annoying once over and turned to look at Peeta once more. "Hey there _babe_" she giggled, walking forward and clutched his arm. I backed away from Peeta cautiously as the tears started to form yet again. "Ready for our _date_... _Honey Bunny_?" she trilled, licking her lips suggestively.

The pain I was experiencing was too much. I shoved past a cackling Delly and burst through the door and out into the streets. My feet pounded against the worn pavement, and not only seconds later I heard the bakery doors swing open. I ignored it and focused on escaping. "Katniss!" Peeta yelled behind me. "Katniss wait up!"

I ignored him and pushed myself to run farther. "Please Katniss!" he begged.

After a few seconds of running, Peeta's arm shot out and grabbed my wrist. My body came to a stop and with my face fuming with anger I turned to face him. "Katniss… just let me explain." He begged.

My burst into tears again and refused to look him in the eye. Lightning cracked in the distance and suddenly it poured down rain. Heavy sheets of rain slammed onto the pavement as Peeta and I stood there in the middle of the street, panting wildly. "Katniss…"

"No Peeta!" I shouted, cutting him off. I ripped my arms out of his grip and backed away.

"Please Katniss!" he cried.

"No Peeta!" I screamed. "I can't do this anymore!"

He stepped forward towards me, and I took a step back. "You can't do what anymore Katniss?"

"This! I can't do this Peeta. I can't walk by knowing that your amazing smile is for _her_" I sneered. "I can't look at you, knowing that it's _her_ and not me that you love. You lied to me Peeta!"

"No… Katniss-"

"You told me that you loved me! But… but it's her that you love."

"Katniss… we both know that's not true!"

"No Peeta… it is true! If you loved me… then it should be me that you're taking out on a date… not her"

Peeta sighed. "See Katniss… I don't get why you're getting all worked up and jealous… _you're_ the one who doesn't love _me_!" He cried as tears poured down _his_ face.

"See Peeta…" I said softly as lightning cracked. "That's where you're wrong."

He froze. "W-What?"

I turned around to walk away, but Peeta grabbed my arm. "Look Peeta..." I hissed. "Like I said… I can't do this anymore."

"Katniss" he whispered. "What do you mean _that's where I'm wrong_?

I broke away from his grip once again and ran off into the rain.

"Katniss!" He yelled after me.

I turned around to face him yet again. "God dammit Peeta!" I screamed. "I love you!"

**AN: Sorry for any errors. This was supposed to be a one shot but I can make it longer if you guys want. Please review or whatever.**

**Thanks guys**

**-Books**


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Do This Anymore

Chapter 2

**AN: Alright guys I'm sorry from not updating. Please enjoy this chapter**

**NOTE: If you are reading or have been reading Strange Place to Find Love… I deleted the two author notes so when the recent chapters were updated they came up as "Chapter 18" instead of "Chapter 21" so please go read those chapters.**

**-Note this chapter is chapter kind of has some modern twists… and this chapter is based off of the song "Somebody I Used To Know"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games (blah blah blah we already know that)**

**Katniss' POV:**

**-4 months later-**

**(Madge and Katniss are over at Katniss' house)**

"So have you talked to Peeta recently?" Madge questioned, sitting down on my bed.

I flipped the page of my National Geographic magazine and answered. "Not since the day I told him I loved him"

"Man girl…. That's harsh."

I started to feel anger boil. "He was the harsh one. He was the one that broke _my_ heart."

"What happened?"

I flipped the page again. "Oh wow look at that squirrel!" I exclaimed, pointed to the animal on the page hoping that the topic would change if I did.

Madge laughed and shook her head. "Cool animal Katniss… but you didn't answer my question."

I sighed. "Well… I told him that I loved him… and… and he ran off."

Madge gasped. "That's horrible."

I nodded. "I told him I loved him and he ran off… and he… he d-didn't look back" I whispered in response as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Oh Katniss" she whispered sympathetically. "I'm so sorry"

I nodded once again. "After that… he started hanging out with Delly again… and… a-and I cut off all communication with him."

Madge tilted her head slightly to the side. "So is that why you changed your number?"

I nodded. "Yeah… and I didn't give him the new number. I loved him Madge… but he b-broke my heart. When he tries to talk to me in school… I always turn my head the other way and ignore him. Almost every time I seen him… he's always got his arm around Delly or pressing her against the lockers in a heated make out session."

"Well what about the games? I mean… you guys kissed then"

I shrugged. "He was probably just playing along to get the sponsors."

X.x.X.x.X

"Katniss!"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called. Of course… it was Peeta. I leaned against my locker as he approached. Usually I would turn around and walk away but for some reason, I stayed put this morning.

"Katniss… I… I've been wanting to talk to you" he said softly as he stood in front of me.

Just as I was about to respond, _she_ walked up and made a huge show of kissing Peeta on the cheek.

"Good morning Peeta" she purred and curled her fingers over his large biceps.

"Um hi Delly" he replied, gulping.

I shook my head in annoyance and started walking in the other direction.

"Katniss!" Peeta called again. I turned around and glared at him. "Meet me behind the school later!" he said and took Delly to class.

I sighed and leaned my head against my locker and closed my eyes. _Why me?_

X.x.X.x.X

I sighed slightly and propped my foot against the wall of the school. Within seconds I saw Peeta come around the corner. Peeta dropped his bag on the ground and turned to look at me.

"Why Katniss?" he whispered.

I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

Peeta glared at me. "Ignoring me, looking the other way when I try to talk to you, block me out of your life…"

"I wonder why Peeta!"

"But you didn't have to cut me off!" he screamed.

"I told you that I loved you then you walked away!"

"But you didn't have to change your number Katniss! Whenever I try to talk to you, you treat me like a stranger."

"Peeta…"

"You didn't have to make out like it never happened and that we were nothing!"

"Peeta!" I yelled, getting into his face. "We were _never_ anything! You walked away and started dating Delly. And that his something that I don't need Peeta!"

"Katniss… I did that because…"

"No Peeta… I don't want to live that way Peeta." I screamed, triggering a wave of tears. "I don't be reading into every word you say"

"But you didn't have to stoop so low Katniss! You didn't have to stop talking to me!"

"You didn't have to walk away right after I told you that I loved you but you still did!"

"Katniss I walked away because I was confused. I walked away because I wasn't expecting to hear what you said…"

Once again I cut him off. "I don't need your love Peeta! I've moved on…. I don't love you anymore."

Peeta shook his head as he slowly walked forward. Each step that he took forward, I took one step back. I kept walking backwards and ended up on hitting the wall behind me. Peeta put his arms on the wall, caging me in. Peeta smirked slightly. "Don't you dare lie to me Katniss" he growled.

I gulped and shook my head. "I've moved on Peeta"

"Then what am I to you?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't even know anymore Peeta… I guess now you're just somebody that I use to know" I whispered.

"But you didn't have to cut me off Katniss! You didn't have to stoop so low!"

"It's too late Peeta… I know it's her that you love… not me. You're just somebody that I use to know… I've moved on… I don't love you anymore." I whispered even though that wasn't the truth. I still loved Peeta… I've always had…

Peeta smirked yet again. If you don't love me anymore as you seem to say… they would you let me do this?" he whispered in a raspy voice. And before I was able to respond, I was slammed into the wall as his lips came crashing down onto mine.

**AN: Ok I have to go somewhere here very shortly so I wasn't able to go back and search for mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter… please don't forget to review!**


End file.
